Freelance Carriers Union
=Introduction= Welcome to the Freelance Carrier's Union Headquarters! This particular memo is designed to inform others on what the FCU is about. While we focus on postal and shipping matters we also concentrate on third-party problems such as aiding others during times of inadequacy or assisting in supplementary matters. =Inadequacy?= While the FCU's primary focus is shipping and handling we also act as a relief group. We at the FCU belief that the welfare of others is important and leaving them to fend for themselves during times of need is a crime in itself. As such, we schedule random days where a group of relief workers will go around and assist the poor masses, giving out supplies and alms and also any medical care if there are wounded. We will also take in others who ask for shelter and tend to them until they are fit to go out on their own. =Supplementary Matters?= The Freelance Carrier's Union supports all third-party engagements against a common enemy. For example, while the FCU does not handle shipping to war-based groups in conflict with the Horde or vice versa, the FCU will assist other groups such as the Argent Crusade or the Sha'tari Skyguard. The FCU's stand in any war is completely neutral unless said otherwise. =How Do I Contact The FCU?= Easy! Simply contact an officer or use the recruitment forumshttp://z11.invisionfree.com/FCU/index.php?showforum=5 and an officer will respond when the time is fruitful. Seeing as we're a group that handles mail it would be best if the method of contact is in-game mail, but either way is just as acceptable. =What Does It Take To Join?= An open mind and a caring soul. The Freelance Carrier's Union does not tolerate open hatred toward the Horde or vice versa and will not tolerate any attacks upon them unless provoked as a means of self-defense. Those who wish to join will require a short person-to-person interview. Afterwards, a decision will be made by the officer to decide whether or not admission is eligible for the person. =NPCs= There are NPCs which are affiliated with the union, and help with interaction and back-door work. *'Reichel Baergs' - Formally Cham's wife and beloved, now turned into a spiritual accomplice where ever Cham goes. Despite this, she is also the head accountant for the union, and can speak (amazingly). *'Witzer' - The head manager of the union. Witzer is a goblin with a shockingly good sense of ethics, both in business and kindness. He oversees and confirms any and all deliveries made, and arranges caravans, if necessary. =OOC= TL;DR, the FCU is a medium-heavy roleplaying guild that deals with mail, carrying stuff, and relief stuff. Think of the guild like the Red Cross combined with UPS or FedEx. In order to access the recruitment forums you might need to sign up but that shouldn't be too much of a hassle. Otherwise, you can contact me in-game and we'll set up stuff to get your character into the guild (unless he/she gets rejected, but hopefully that shouldn't happen too often). If there're any questions or concerns feel free to post in this thread or look me up in-game! :D Category:Cross Faction Guild Category:User:Berlshenk Category:Alliance Guild Category:Horde Guild